A Tangled Web of Lies
by QuixoticVagabond
Summary: What happens when a girl who's lost her way is mixed up with a mysterious guy who brings back the past? Read and Find Out! Please R&R.


**A Tangled Web of Lies**

**Chapter 1: New Students, Old Memories**

Hey Everybody! It's xxGaaSakuxx here! I was stuck in a writers block and I watched a very lovey-dovey movie (called Stuck in Love, for those who are interested in watching it. I recommend the movie for any lovey dovies out there like me haha) that just inspired me to write, but it had nothing that I wanted to incorporate into LIAES (Love is an Endless Story), so I decided to just write up this new story. This will be more of a side story to LIAES, so I won't be updating as often as I would a regular story. This will also be shorter. I am hoping for more of a 10-15 chapter story. Thanks for your support on LIAES on and would love equal support for this story as well. I will continue LIAES as soon as I get some filler content. I'm in a writer's block so I am generously welcoming (if anything, begging haha) for some readers to PM me any ideas that you might have for the story. I will take ANYTHING! If you're new to , to PM click on my profile and in the top left corner, there is a button that says PM in capital letters. Thankies! xxGaaSakuxx out!

"I'm sorry but girls like me don't date guys like you. Sorry, I'm not interested."

This was the moment that set off everything to come. This is my story of how I found my one true love that I will cherish forever. This was the moment I found my Sakurako. This was the moment that changed my life. I am Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage of the Sand Village, and this is my love story.

It was funny how fate had everything planned out. Whether it be for the better or for the worse, it seemed as if ever detail was knit picked and every moment that happened, no matter what happened, each different outcome had a scenario that went along with it.

**A few years ago…**

"Attention everyone" Kakashi-sensei was still looking at his Icha Icha Paradise book. Even though he said it in a monotone and quiet fashion, it immediately grabbed everyone's attention. Kakashi sensei almost never said anything. He usually wrote the class schedule on the board and entrusted everyone to follow it. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Kakashi. He only spoke when it was something important. Other than that no one ever heard him speak. No one dared to disobey him either. No one except… him. Everyone knew of his Sharingan and this school wasn't part of the regular school district so that meant that the teachers could use any type of discipline method, just so long as it was passed with the principle of the school, Principle Tsunade-sama. And to be honest, everyone was pretty sure that Tsunade would be ok with Kakashi doing a little something something with his Sharingan to discipline anyone by any means necessary. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"We have a new student with us here today. This is Sabaku no Gaara." Kakashi gestured at the unfamiliar face in the corner with flame red hair. He stood up, looked at his peers in the classroom, then sat back down. A lot of people didn't know him and the people that did know him knew that he was a man of very few words, if any. Everyone looked at him with a curious eye as they wrote their prompt for the class.

The school was organized a couple of months after Tsunade-sama became Hokage. She thought that along with the regular training that they received, genin should still be attending school to learn about regular studies such as English, math, science, and history. Tsunade thought this would increase the intelligence of the genin. They would untend this school until they were awarded the level of Tokubetsu Jounin. This school was named Konoha Preparatory Academy (KPA). There was two grades: Genin and Chunin. In order for a student from KPA to take a test to move on to the next rank of the Shinobi, they had to be able to have a basic understanding of (to reach chunin rank) English, Geometry, Biology, and Konoha History, (to reach tokibetsu jounin rank) English, Trigonometry, Chemistry, and History of Great Shinobi Wars 1-3. One extra class was given to the students to choose. Of the choices there were Creative Writing, Art, Music, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology. The student chosen class was always to be the first class, followed by the regular courses. This school was an elite school. Only the Shinobi of the Great Leaf were allowed admission with only a handful of outsider students (5-10). The only time a student was let into the school was when another left, making admission nearly impossible.

Almost no one bothered to pay attention to Kakashi-sensei as soon as the words 'new student' left his mouth. Not a single student wanted Gaara there and to be honest, Gaara himself didn't want to be there. He was forced to move to the Hidden Leaf by his siblings. They thought that before Gaara took on new responsibilities, such as becoming the Kazekage, he should get a chance to try and live a normal teen life, for at least a year or two just to get all of the brain development out of the way. Both Temari and Kankuro agreed that if Gaara passed both grades and had a score of at least an 1800 ((If you can't tell already, the exit exam is like the sat)) on the KPA exit exam. Gaara agreed to these conditions. He had always been a more than exceptional student in the academy, but tended to keep too much to himself, due to his traumatic childhood. Even after he decided to change himself, no one would go near him. He decided that keeping to himself would prevent any disappointments.

No one acknowledged Gaara, partially due to talking about the next creative writing assignment, which was an oral presentation of an original poem, and partially because no one cared for his presence. This class was one of the less popular classes, therefore the "populars" as Gaara called them, were scarcely in the class. In fact, only one of the populars was in the class. Sakura Haruno. He had seen her before at the Chunin Exams, in which led to Orochimaru invading the Village and killing the Third Hokage, but he had never paid attention to her. He was more interested in her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. After all, he was one of the most powerful competitors, if not, the most powerful. Same went for Sakura. She had never paid one spec of attention to the redhead, except for when he battled Sasuke and Lee. If it wasn't for Gaara battling both of the boys, she would not have bothered to even spare him a glance. In fact, she hadn't even seen his face that well due to his encounters with her being too far for her to recognized his facial features and that stupid sand shield always popping up around him whenever he was under attack.

Sakura was busy writing the poem for the class and didn't even bother to look anywhere, but at her paper and at Kakashi-sensei's face for a brief moment. She was focused on writing since the assignment was due in a week and Kakashi didn't take half-assed work. Plus she was always busy after school with her constant dates with boys and occasionally spending time with her boyfriend when she had one, which was basically at least one new boyfriend every month. Her relationships would last about one to two weeks at the most. Sakura was known around the school as a playgirl, and always at least two guys at her sides at all times. The only thing that anyone can remember being close to a long term relationship with anybody was her one-sided crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Even though he ignored her she kept on trying and trying, hoping that one day he would come to realize her feelings and return them. He never did. About a month after Sasuke left town, Sakura turned into a play-girl, flirting with everyone and anyone she could get her hands on. She did have the looks for it, after all. She currently had a boyfriend, who rarely anyone knew about since they only got together this past night. His name was Sai. He was a mysterious guy who recently joined KPA due to his special privileges granted to him, due to being part of the Foundation, a special program for anbu black ops in training. He has been hanging around Sakura and the populars ever since the beginning of school. He and Sakura have been extremely friendly with each other ever since and Sai asked Sakura out last night while walking her home from school.

"Gaara, your excused from this months assignment since you're new to the school." Kakashi-sensei said across the room of chatter. Gaara grunted in response to Kakashi statement. For the next hour, Gaara sat in his seat, playing with the sand that he found conveniently lying on the ground just outside the window. An hour passed without hesitation and as soon as the class started, it ended. The bell rang, disrupting Gaara from his thoughts, the small amount of sand crumbling on the desk he sat at. 'Might as well leave it there for tomorrow…' Gaara was looking blatantly stood there and stared at the sand. Kakashi noticed Gaara just standing there, staring into space. "Um… Gaara do you need help finding your next class?" Kakashi took a moment away from his book to at Gaara, and rather intently I should add. Gaara awoke from his thoughts once more to answer Kakashi's question.

"No thank you sensei, I'm quite capable enough to go find my next class." Gaara then picked up his school bag from the floor and walked out the door. He looked at the schedule he had in his hands. The schedule read:

Creative Writing w/ Kakashi-sensei

Geometry w/ Kurenai-sensei

Konoha History w/ Asuma-sensei

English w/ Yamato-sensei

Biology w/ Tsunade-sama

"Geometry with Kurenai-sensei." He stopped just in time before he passed the classroom. As soon as he came through the doorway, Gaara was met by a bunch of whispering girls. He happened to overhear one of these girls conversations.

"Is he replacing-"

"I think so…"

"Wow, I thought they would never replace _him_. After all it's been over three years since he left…"

The girls nodded in unison. Gaara wondered who this _him _was. Gaara was interrupted by a noisy girl coming into the room. She had bright pink bubble gum hair and teal green eyes. She had on a black dress that went up to her mid thighs with ruffles on the bottom and a red crop top jacket with a white border. She was laughing and talking to someone still outside of the classroom.

"Sai, you're too slow! C'mon hurry up!"

"Alright calm down Sakura…"

Just then a guy with black pants rolled up to just below his knees and a long sleeved white shirt with blue strips came in. He had in his hand what looked like a sketch pad and a pencil tucked behind his ear. He came closer and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura giggled and hugged Sai. Gaara just ignored them and went back to spacing out, trying to solve the puzzle of who _him_ was. Before he knew it, that class passed and so did the next one and finally, he got his answer.

**Lunch…**

Gaara was sitting at the corner table so that he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to himself. He was blanking out as usual, playing with some sand that he found on the floor, when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He turned to see the pinkette that he saw earlier in his first two classes approaching him, a small smile on her face. She was observing him up and down. Gaara dressed differently so he was unrecognizable from when he was little. He wore a blood red long sleeve shirt with black sleeves. He also wore pants with a lot of pockets going down the sides.

"Hey" Sakura waved at Gaara while approaching him slowly. "Your that new student right? From the Hidden Sand Village?"

"Yes. Now what do you want? I'm busy." Gaara looked at the girl standing before him.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing?" Sakura looked curiously at the boy, deciding whether or not he could be her next target.

"Look, Sakura was it? I know about you. You go around getting all the guys and attention in the school. I know about your boyfriend who's looking at you while we speak. I've heard people talking. But Ms. Haruno, I bet you didn't know that I know about _you and him_" Gaara finished up his sentence and turned back around to his table to resume his spacing out.

"What are you talking about? You sound crazy. And you don't know a single thing about me. Rumors are lies made by jealous people." Sakura denied every part of the truth. 'Could it be he knows about… him?'

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that at the chunin exams before this school was opened, you only had your eyes on one prize." Just then Gaara got up so that his lips were right next to Sakura's ear. "_Sasuke Uchiha…_" Sakura was frozen in place as a chill went down her spine. Gaara then gathered his things and headed to his next class. "Good luck with life, Haruno Sakura." Gaara then went to go spend the remainder of his lunch period in the Biology classroom.

Hey Everyone, xxGaaSakuxx here! As I said before, I watched this lovey dovey movie that inspired me to write this, but I don't think I could've found anyway to incorporate it into LIAES so I just stared a new story. This one shall be shorter than LIAES. I will be a side story so I won't be updating this as many times as I do LIAES. I'm in the middle of a writer's block so please, any filler content for LIAES will be accepted. I just need to have something small to move the story so I can keep writing. I am really stuck here so I could use all the help I can get. PS- I might not be updating as much because I have my High School Exit Exams coming up soon and I need to study as much as I can. Thank you! xxGaaSakuxx out!


End file.
